onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Firefist553/chapter 613 prediction
OK this is my first prediction ever so bear with me. Title:Zoro found! P1: ????:So Tom was that kinda man pafupafupafu! Franky:Yeah he was a great man Mr.puff*franky bursts into tears* Mr puff:oh come on don't cry franky P2 Meanwhile at the palace.. Shirahoshi:Help me somebody please!! Luffy:Whoa no need to cry i thought you were coral!! Shirahosh:The attacker thinks i'm coral wheeeeei ????:please calm down your majesty!!!!! P3 Shirahoshi:Oh help me Bask he thinks i'm coral. Bask:Oh no he's one of our guests,sorry mister Luffy i commander of the neptune army Bask will show you around *Luffy and Bask walk out of the room*Please don't interrupt our majesty in her beauty sleep. Bask:Ok now i will show you around *they walk up to a bar* Luffy:Hey!I remember that green hair ooooooooi Zoro. Zoro:Hm? hey Luffy all of you got lost didn't you all?and who is that big mouthed fishman?? P4 Somewhere at mermaid ruins next to the cove Caribou:keheehehehehe some more top grade mermaids *hides behind some coral* Mermaid:i wonder what could of happend?Oh you think they have been...anyway thanks for helping me search for them miss Lady:this is such an interesting place fufufufu full of ancient manuscripts and drawings. Caribou: What a human?and not just a human its the "demon child"nico robin! i better get away before she notices me! Robin:*thinks to herself*:theres mud everywhere that reminds me of... That strange pirate!!!!*looks surprised* Caribou:she found me better get away*runs away and bumps into...... P5 Back at franky and mr puff Franky:So thanks for the parts mr puff Mr puff:it's okay remember don't talk to anybody!!you're in the fishman district now so just get back to the ship okay? Franky:walks out of the house and bumps against a little old mermaid Little old mermaid:oh sorry mister could you help me i need to go to the palace. Franky:i need to go to there too i'll bring you obasan P6 At the palace Bask:me i'm bask the chief of the neptune arm..*he is cut off by luffy* Luffy:him?he's big mouth-ossan Bask:*thinks to himself*:big mouth ossan?i already have a nickname? Zoro:*looks a bask's sword* whoa that's a meitou!!!! P7 Minister of the left:Oh boy oh boy Neptune:what's wrong minsiter of the right:prince fukaboshi is back and he has a message for you your majesty!!!!!!!!*Neptune reads the letter*Hhohohohoho so that what that ruckus was all bout? P8 Ussop:hey i see luffy and zoro!ooooooooooooooooi luffyyyyyy zoroooooooooo! Nami:But who is that big shark fishman with them Brook:he really catches the eye even though i don't have any eyes yohohohoh!! Ussop:i think its a basking shark fishman. P9 Luffy/Zoro:hm?oh it's you*walk to the group* Zoro:you did it and got lost again haven't you? Nami:*hits him* you're always the one who gets lost!!!! P10 back at sanji Sanji:where are the guys and nami-Swan chopper? Chopper:Oh you're awake.they are at the palace going to meet the mermaid princess. Sanji:*fire starts to surround him*No way they went and go meet first those bastards i'll get there first and meet the princess!!! Chopper:oi sanji!!!Don't think about it!!! Sanji:*starts to jump from building to building*priiiiiiiiinceeeeeeesss* chopper:Whoa sanji is so fast*bites a rumble ball and swiches into jumping point*oooooooooooooi sanjiiiiiiiiii P11 Back at robin Robin:*starts following the trail of mud and finds a phoneglyph!!* Mermaid:uh miss is there something wrong????? Robin:*gasp starts trying to read it* Robin:oh no its in neptunian i'll try to decipher it somehow P12 Big page of the ruins with robin and the mermaid P13 mermaid:anyways my name is hikari robin:huh oh yeah so lets go look for your friends. Hikari:okay lets go! P14 Neptune palace Franky:whoa so this is neptune palace come on obasan lets go little old mermaid:*walking slow*oh its ok you go ahead i'll catch up! Franky:ok be careful! little old mermaid:ok now to find that stupid husband of me!!! P15 we see a huge shadow over caribou(whom is scared to death) Caribou:w ww who arrrr you? ???:there is no need for you to know that *suddenly a small whirlwind catches caribou and throws caribou away* Caribou:that strawhat it can't be its vander decken!!! Vander decken:i the great vander decken will tak over tatsumaki!*caribou gets punched by a wind-fist and lands in a couple dozen meters away* *We see a victorious vander decken standing on the corpse* Vander decken:that was to easy tatsutatsutatsu! ok this was my first prediction so don't get too rough on the comments. Category:Blog posts